Besos en el recreo
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Two-shot. Semi UA] Besos en el recreo. Eso era lo que rezaban varios papeles, posters y pancartas en todo el colegio. El director suplente, Danzō, amenazaba a diestra y siniestra que a quien pille besándose en el receso, dará la expulsión. Pero eso sólo lo hacía más excitante, ¿verdad? [EDITADO]
1. El evento

**Titulo:** Besos en el recreo.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, humor, vida escolar.

**Clasificación: **K+.

**Advertencias: **Semi universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Neji Hyūga & Tenten.

**Resumen: **_Besos en el recreo_. Eso era lo que rezaban varios papeles, pósters y pancartas en todo el colegio. El director suplente, Danzō, amenazaba a diestra y siniestra que a quien pille besándose en el receso, dará la expulsión. _Pero eso sólo lo hacía más excitante, ¿verdad?_

**Extensión: **Two-shot/724 palabras (primera parte).

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. Este desastrito sí que es cosa mía xD.

.

.

.

.

**Besos en el recreo**

Capítulo uno:

El evento

_by Violetas Azules_

_._

**.**

_Besos en el recreo_. Por Dios, ¿no podían hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera eso? Ya me tenían colmada, ¡no bastaban los enormes pósters, pancartas, folletos y boletas, claro que no! Todo el alumnado tenía que estar emocionado con eso. Bufé, y me hundí en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye, ¿qué es esa cara? —Inquirió burlona Ino.

— ¿No se cansan de repetir el mismo tema? ¡"Besos en el recreo" es de lo único que hablan! —Farfullé recostándome en mi pupitre— ¿Por qué no del juego que está cerca? ¿O de una nueva coreografía? —Mascullé.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri, Shion, Karin y yo conformábamos con otras chicas el equipo de porristas de la escuela Konoha Gakuen, del País del fuego. Nuestra formación se llamaba "Kunoichis", y nuestro deber era alentar el equipo de fútbol escolar, "Shinobis". Ahora las cosas están medio muertas sólo porque faltaban tres meses para las regionales, ¡pero aún así _necesitaba _sacar el tema por lo menos para hablar de cualquier otra cosa!

—¿Es que no tienes pareja para el evento o qué? —Soltó irónica Sakura, mientras comía una barra de cereal. Yo me quedé callada unos momentos, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder lentamente, delatándome.

—La tienes… ¿Verdad? —Musitó Temari, sentándose en mi mesa.

Con una mueca, negué lentamente.

—¿¡Cómo que no! ¡Vamos! ¡Hasta Hinata tiene al idiota de mi primo! —Señaló Karin a la nombrada, que estaba colorada hasta las orejas.

Pronto dejé de hundirme en mi lugar para levantar la cabeza, con orgullo.

— ¿Y qué si no tengo pareja? ¡No es la gran cosa! —Resté importancia— No voy a participar. Saben que si Danzō pilla a alguien besándose, le dará la inmediata expulsión —refuté con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—_Sip_, pero igual, ¿quién le hace caso? Además, no lo haremos en el receso del primer módulo, sino en el segundo y en las gradas, para que no se dé cuenta —informó Shion, que estaba pintando distraídamente las uñas de Matsuri.

Con un suspiro, nuevamente me hundí en mi asiento. Por _Dios_, qué deprimente que era mi situación.

—Oye, ¿y no pensaste en el primo de Hinata? —Inquirió la castaña, a la par que soplaba la punta de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, tratando de que el esmalte se seque rápido.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras un muy pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en mis mejillas. Hyūga Neji, desde sexto grado hasta la actualidad, había sido mi compañero en todas las materias junto con Lee, en esa extraña condición de formar grupos desde comienzos de año en la escuela. No es que fuéramos los mejores amigos, ni los más acérrimos enemigos… Sólo éramos compañeros. _Pero eso no quitaba que él me atrajera… Sólo un poquito_.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Inquirí, tratando de no ser obvia en cuanto a mi nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo que qué hay? ¡Te gusta desde sexto grado! —Prácticamente vociferó la rubia de larga coleta. Yo casi le estampo mi libro de álgebra.

—¡Cállate! —Apremié en un murmullo, colérica. Mi mirar se dirigió a la mesa donde se reunían los chicos, que estaban charlando sobre un nuevo manga de la Shonen Jump. Suspiré de alivio al notar que no prestaron atención a la perorata de mi amiga.

—Vamos, ¡grítalo y hazlo público! —alenté sarcásticamente a la par que trataba que mis mejillas no se incendiaran.

Las chicas bufaron.

—Él no habla con ninguna chica, sólo a ti, y no por cortesía —musitó la de rosados cabellos, postrándose encima de mi mesa, a un lado de Temari.

Suspiré.

—_De acuerdo_… En el remoto e hipotético caso de que yo le interesara como para, _er_… Participar en _eso_ —comencé—. Él es el delegado de la clase, y el director a cada rato está acosándolo para que le diga cualquier detalle —musité, ahora un tanto menos entusiasta.

Quise golpearme. _¿¡Por qué me pongo así! ¡Él no se fijaría en mí! ¡Sólo soy su compañera!_

Pronto escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Kakashi-sensei, nuestro profesor de biología, llegaba tarde; veinte minutos antes de que acabe la clase. _Nada nuevo_. Pronto nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Temari flaqueada por sus hermanos, Kankurō y Gaara; Sakura en medio de Naruto y Sasuke; Karin, Shion y Matsuri en otro rincón apartado; Hinata con Kiba y Shino; y finalmente, yo en medio de Lee y Neji.

Suspiré. _No iría a ese evento._

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Taraa~!

Finalmente escribo algo más largo que un drabble xD. Bueno, como especifiqué arriba, esto será un Two-shot. Si bien pensaba hacer de esto un drabble —estoy traumada con ellos xD—, finalmente me decidí por que sea de dos capítulos gracias a una serie de Nick que me fascina 3 y se llama "Julie y los fantasmas" (si, si, tremenda chica grande viendo esas series ewé); además de que la pareja principal es NejiTen (otra de mis parejas predilectas -3-). En fin, para sacarlos del martirio de leer estas notas, cerraré esto con algunas aclaraciones:

El fic, si bien está en semi Universo Alterno, traté de ambientarlo como uno de los endings (segundo o tercero, no recuerdo) de Naruto Shippuden (ese en el que están en la escuela). Otra cosa es que TODOS tienen diecisiete años, y Karin es la prima de Naruto (¡Kishi lo dijo! ¡Aún no caigo que sea del clan Uzumaki, pero lo dijo!).

Ok, ya, dejo de molestar. Mañana les traigo la última parte :3

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.**  
**

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


	2. Con sabor a menta

**Titulo:** Besos en el recreo.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Romance, humor, vida escolar.

**Clasificación: **K+.

**Advertencias: **Semi Universo alterno.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Neji Hyūga & Tenten.

**Resumen: **_Besos en el recreo_. Eso era lo que rezaban varios papeles, posters y pancartas en todo el colegio. El director suplente, Danzō, amenazaba a diestra y siniestra que a quien pille besándose en el receso, dará la expulsión. _Pero eso sólo lo hacía más excitante, ¿verdad?_

**Extensión: **Two-shot/1127 palabras (segunda parte).

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. Este desastrito sí que es cosa mía xD.

.

.

.

.

**Besos en el recreo**

Capítulo dos:

Con sabor a menta

_by Violetas Azules_

_._

**.**

Suspiré mientras escuchaba las últimas campanadas del estruendoso timbre. La clase —_si se le podía llamar "clase" a los veinte minutos que se dictaba_— de Kakashi-sensei finalmente terminó, y ni bien el timbre dio su primer _ring_, más de la mitad del curso salió disparada al patio. Para mi sorpresa, incluso Neji salió de los primeros. _Tal vez sí tiene pareja_, pensé formando una mueca.

—¡Con razón no te encontraba! —Escuché que gritaban. Levanté mi vista para encontrarme con Temari— ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están afuera —se sentó _de nuevo _en mi mesa.

—¿Y? —Musité cortante— No tengo pareja, ¿para qué voy a ir? Por cierto, ¿no quedabas con Shikamaru? —Inquirí, tratando de desviar su atención de mí.

Y para mi sorpresa, funcionó… _Por lo menos por un rato._

—Quedamos para el otro recreo. Sería un suicidio si Danzō nos ve —masculló—. Pero, ¿qué más da? Por lo menos, tendrías que ir por morbo —bromeó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, es que… —Titubeé.

—No hay peros, vamos —sentenció y, prácticamente arrastrándome, me llevó hacia donde sería el evento.

Finalmente, cuando arribamos al lugar, sólo le bastó a Temari cinco escasos segundos para abandonarme a mi suerte. Me quedé parada cerca de una estatua conmemorativa del primer director de la escuela, el abuelo de nuestra directora titular, mientras veía a varias parejas haciendo arrumacos; estando sola, deprimida… Y _sola_.

Pude adivinar que estaba a punto de comenzar la etapa de los besos cuando todo se empezó a tornar más íntimo y empalagoso. Estuve a punto de marcharme para no quedar como idiota solitaria entre enamorados, pero pronto escuché una voz que me petrificó.

—¡Los chicos, a medio metro de distancia de las chicas! —Vociferaron.

Bufé. _Genial, ya llegó el director_.

—¡Oiga! ¿¡Qué es todo esto abuelo! —Gritó Naruto, a la par que una muy sonrojada Hinata se cubría la cara con las manos.

—Medidas de prevención, Uzumaki —informó como si nada, mientras que su Escuadrón de Monitores Especiales —_normalmente denominados "ANBU Raíz"_— procuraban que ninguno de los chicos se saltara las órdenes.

En ese momento estaba dispuesta a irme. Siendo becada, y teniendo la oportunidad de otra para la Universidad Suna, del País del Viento, no me convenía una amonestación, suspensión, o lo que sea que él planée. Aunque sea el director suplente, ahora era el que tenía la batuta. Sin embargo, pronto mi mirar —y el de muchos— se fijó en Sasuke, que iba en pos de su amigo seguido de Sakura. Naruto estaba armando mucho escándalo, y podía asegurar que el ambiente no ayudaba _para nada _a que Danzō pensara siquiera en dejar pasar esto. Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de él, con Sakura en las espaldas del pelinegro, evitando que este fuera contra el rubio. Inesperadamente, vi correr a Kiba hacia ellos, seguido por una muy enfurecida Shizuko, del curso de al lado, que prometía dejarlo sin descendencia. Al parecer, finalmente y luego de muchas amenazas, la había besado.

Y _Dios_, la escena pasó tan rápido que seguro, si parpadeaba, me la perdía. Kiba chocó a Sakura, que a su vez empujó al Sasuke y este… _Terminó uniendo sus labios con Naruto._

La cara de todo el alumnado —y el director incluido— era un poema. Si bien aquél beso sólo duró escasos tres segundos, eso fue suficiente para que todo se descontrolara y varias chicas —incluida la de cabellos rosados— declarara la sentencia de muerte del rubio. Estuve a punto de ir y tratar de salvar la cabeza de mi amigo, pero ni bien di dos pasos, sentí que un brazo me tomaba y hacía retroceder hacia detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar. Inmediatamente giré mi rostro para enfrentar a quien sea que me había arrastrado hacia las sombras, pero no pude _ni intentar _gritarle.

Los labios con los que había soñado tanto tiempo me habían impedido cualquier intento de réplica.

Neji me miraba fijamente, mientras seguía haciendo una leve presión contra mi boca, mas no se movía. Pasados unos segundos, y recuperándome del shock, cerré mis ojos.

_Y eso fue un gran incentivo para él_.

Sus labios, antes estáticos y expectantes, se movían con suavidad, tentándome a seguirle el juego. _Yo no me negué._

Opté por dejar que mis manos hicieran un recorrido desde las suyas y subiendo, pasando por sus antebrazos, codos, hombros, hasta rodearle el cuello y ponerme en puntillas para una mejor posición. Neji apegó mi espalda más al concreto, poniendo sus manos posesivamente en mis caderas. Pronto noté que lo que antes era un beso calmo, iba ascendiendo hasta la cumbre de la fogosidad. Sentí la lengua del castaño delinear mi labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que cedí de buena gana. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban causando una perfecta fusión de fresas y menta. _Menta… _Seguramente recordaría ese sabor mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan concentrada en los labios de Neji que ya había olvidado todo el alboroto que hacía segundos tenía de protagonistas a mis amigos. De mala gana me separé, dejando como recuerdo un último casto y corto beso en sus labios que lo hizo reír quedamente.

—¡Vuelvan a sus salones! ¡Todos excepto Uzumaki, Uchiha y Haruno! —Escuché la voz de Danzō.

—_Mierda_ —mascullé para liberar lentamente al castaño de mi agarre.

Neji me miró fija e intensamente con sus ojos perlados, produciéndome un hormigueo en el estómago que pronto identifiqué como las comúnmente denominadas y extrañas mariposas que revoloteaban allí. _Lo sé__, era cursi y estúpido, pero _esa sensación de calidez en mi pecho no me mentía. Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, un mar de preguntas se arremolinaba en mi garganta. _¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Ibas a participar desde un principio de esto? ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo hice mal? _Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera exponer una de mis inquietantes, él puso un dedo en mi boca, susurrando un leve _"Shh"_, previendo mi ataque.

—Te lo explicaré en el segundo recreo… Y seguiremos con esto —susurró, para luego depositar un fugaz beso y marcharse en una ola de estudiantes, dejándome estática en mi lugar.

_De-mo-nios_. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

—¿Usted sigue parada aquí? ¡Regrese a su aula! —La estridente voz del director me sacó de mi estupor, y de forma rápida y mecánica me encaminé hacia mi aula.

Ni bien llegué —junto con otros estudiantes más, sólo para pasar desapercibida—, me recibieron Temari, Ino, Shion y Matsuri. Me explicaron que Karin había sido llamada para ayudarle a su primo a salir del apuro en el que estaba metido y abogar por perdón, mientras que Hinata se encontraba con Sakura en el baño tratando de convencerla que deje vivir a su novio un poco más luego de haber besado al suyo. Me informaron que Asuma-sensei no vendría hoy, ya que su hijo se había adelantado unos días, estando Kurenai-sensei en el hospital.

Suspiré con una sonrisa, e inconscientemente mis ojos vagaron hacia mi lugar, donde _él _estaba sentado, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora Tenten? —Inquirió la rubia de ojos azules, sacándome de mi estupor para centrarme en ella.

—Cierto. Por momentos te vimos, y pensamos que ibas a ir hacia Naruto luego del numerito, pero después desapareciste —agregó Temari.

Yo carraspeé levemente.

—Eso lo sabrán… En el segundo receso —Informé un tanto altanera, sentándome en la silla más cercana. Sólo eso bastó para que mis amigas se reunieran a mí alrededor.

—¿Cómo? ¿Al final vas a participar del evento? —Inquirió Matsuri.

Dirigí mis orbes a cierto chico, que me devolvió la mirada y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Yo sabía perfectamente que desde nuestra posición —y por la estridente voz de mis amigas—él lograba sin mucho esfuerzo escuchar nuestra conversación. Regresé a mis amigas, que me miraban expectantes.

—Algo me dice… _Que sí_.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **¡_Fuckyeah_ Terminé! ¡Y justo antes del 20 (por si las dudas aclaro que en Argentina son cerca de las 10:30 de la noche… Así que por los pelos logro participar en Retos Diarios xD)! En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Honestamente, espero no haber cometido OoC, pero les admito que es la primera vez que escribo algo NejiTen… Así que me serviría bastante comentarios constructivos, que me ayuden a mejorar en esto :3

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2012, editado.  
**Razón:** Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
